Keep Holding On
by YouSaveMe
Summary: Spitfire's love life had never been much because of her over bearing brothers but when a feud between Queens and Brooklyn spirals out of hand, boys are the last thing on her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: READ!!!**

**Okay so I wrote this story a while back and never finished it. I had totally forgot about it until a few weeks a ago. At first I was just going to add on to it but then I decided that I was just going to redo all of it. Its basically the same story with just A LOT of fixes and changes. **

**Also for those of you who sent me a character I need some of you to send it to me again. Only if you DID NOT send it in a review. Because I still have all those just not the ones who sent it in a message. My computer is stupid and I some how lost them. I think I only need one from who ever gave me **Mask **and **Cappy**. I know thats not much help but I don't know the pen name of who ever made them, so I can't email you. If that makes any sense. **

**Anyways I'll let you get on with the story. **

**If you have any questions or concerns email me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just SpitFire and Match.**

**_Chapter 1 _**

I had on a plain white skirt, red blouse and brown boots, one of the few nicer pair of clothing that I owned, but it was a special occasion so felt as if I should dress up. My hair was down, out of it usual braid, and was flowing to the middle of my back in soft waves. I tried to look at my self in the only mirror in the washroom but it was nearly impossible, for I could only see half of my face in it because of its size. _Oh well, this will have to do, _I thought knowing there would be no other way to see what I looked like. I straightened out skirt and slipped off my boots so that they wouldn't make any noise. I slipped out of the girl's room and closed the door quietly. As I walked down the hall I noticed that Spot's door was open. _This could be a problem._ I thought knowing that there was no way oh me getting by without him noticing. I could hear voices coming out of his room. _Just walk by casually and maybe he won't notice. _

I had just reached the stairs when I heard the demanding voice of Spot. "Where ya going Spits?" I stood there for a couple of seconds with my back towards him. Taking in a deep sigh I turned around to see that it wasn't my older brother like I had thought, but my younger one instead.

"Don't worry about Bullets." I replied turning back to the stairs. "It's none of ya business."

"Yeah well it is mine." _Shit._ That was _defiantly_ the voice of Spot. I stopped mid-step and quickly turned around, holding my boots behind my back. "Where are ya going?"

"On a walk," I said with a smile.

"Oh is that so? And where do you plan on going without any shoes on?" Spot questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I uh...um -" I chewed on my lip trying to think up an excuse_. _"Okay the thing is I didn't wanna wait on all'a Brooklyn to get ready for da party, so I thought it would be okay if I went on wid Gwen." _Okay so that was half of the truth._

"And where is Gwen?" _Fuck. _As you can see lying is not my thing and I have once again put my self in a corner. It was obvious that Spot could see this too. "Ya not going out there by ya self if that's what ya thinking. It's gunna be dark soon."

"Fine din, can Bullets come wid me?" I knew Bullets didn't want to come with me and I could easily leave him. It was rare that he and I got along. I found him rather annoying most of the time. Him and I being 3 years apart there wasn't much that we had in common. I personally didn't know what his girl, Mac, saw in him. I guess that was because he's my younger brother but still I couldn't seem to figure out why they dated. Mac was **much **more tolerable than him.

Bullets was almost just like Spot. Born to be a leader and didn't like taking instructions from anyone. His eyes were like Spot's also, same blue eyes that ran in the family, but they different at the same time, they were more fiery than like Spot's cold ones. Bullets, unlike Spot, was very long legged and had a wiry body.

Though, I did have to give Bullets the benefit of the doubt. He was much more level headed and smart when it came to making decision. I guess that's why Spot made him his second. Someone had to keep Spot in check.

"Nah I got him doing something for me. Go get Match and take him with ya."

Match. Go ol' trustful Match. He could never do wrong. He was Spot's top fighter and he trusted him with everything, _even _his baby sister. He was the one you went to when you had a problem. He was the most loyal person I knew. And he was one I secretly wanted.

----

By the time we had gotten to Manhattan the sun was just going down. The conversation hadn't been very much. We mostly just walked in silence.

We decided to take an alley way to get Medda's because it would be much faster. Match walked in front of me because of the size of the alley way. We had almost reached the end of the alley when I felt someone wrap their hands around my waist and mouth. I struggled to get out but the grip was too tight.

"Don't move." The thick Italian voice whispered into my ear. I tried yelling for Match but it was of no use, he was too far away and the hand over my mouth prevented it. Doing the only thing I could think of, I took my elbow and jammed it into his side. The man doubled over and let go of me. I quickly turned around and got ready to punch him in the jaw when I noticed who it was.

"Race! Oh my God are you okay?" I asked kneeling on the ground. When I tried to help him up he just pushed my hand away and got up by himself. Off to the side Cappy and Mac were in fits of laughter at what had just happen. By this time Match had noticed I was missing and ran over to see what had happened.

"Ha! Race got beat up by a goil!" Mac yelled after she had finished laughing, but only sending the two girls into more laughter. He just sent them an evil glare and looked to me telling me he was fine. I asked him a couple more times if he was okay and he just repeatedly said yes. Once I was sure he was okay I pushed him roughly towards the wall and yelled at him. "What the hell were you thinking?!" I asked angrily, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"What do you mean? I was the one who was hit!" Race said clearly confused.

"You shouldn't be coming up behind people like that! I coulda hit you **a lot **harder." Race just rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette. He walked away mumbling something about Brooklynite. I was about to go over and defend my brother's city when I noticed Mask and Diamond standing off to the side. I'd deal with Race another time.

I turned to Mask and said hello. She smiled and then nodded her head towards Match, who was smoking with Race.

"Ohhh what's he doin' here?" Diamond asked, looking him up and down.

"Don't you'se have a boy friend?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but," Before Diamond could finish her statement Blink came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"But what?"

"But…ummm," Not able to think of anything to say she turned around and kissed him, making him forgot what he had just asked.

I had known Diamond my whole life and probably didn't know her as well as Spot did, but I knew that she could get her way out of anything. Just by looking at her she screamed innocence. But she's the total opposite of it. When she live in Brooklyn with us, me and her were a dangerous couple. I feel sorry for who was ever the leader back then.

It was close to seven when we started to walk over to Medda's.

Inside people were dancing, drinking, and talking. We found a table to sit at and instantly Race and Mask started a game of poker. For a couple who were dating they were always trying to beat each other.

I sat down by Diamond and watched the game closely.

"So where are your bruders?" Blink asked without looking up from his cards.

"Yeah," Mac said plopping down beside me, joining the conversation. "Where's Bullets?"

"Who knows?" I said shaking my head.

"Speak of the devil." Diamond said, her eyes pointing towards the front entrance.

There, standing like God himself was Spot with his arm swung around some girl, to his right stood Bullets arms crossed and all. Behind both of them was the Brooklyn newsies, standing there all high and mighty like they owned the place.

Spot looked around the room and found me. With a flick of his hand he singled for his boys to go do what they wanted.

Mac hurriedly jumped up from her seat and ran into Bullets arms kissing him sweetly.

"Hey ya lil' sis," Spot said as I just nodded my head greeting him.

He went over to Diamond and gave he hug and kiss on the cheek and then sat down in the seat next to me, pulling his new found girl into his lap.

"Who's dis?" I asked nodding to the girl.

"Dis here is Glare, I just meet her outside." He said smirking. Glare looked to be at least year older than me, 17, she had curly red hair and brown almost black like eyes. There was something that wasn't trustworthy about. It was probably the smirk that was plastered on her lips.

After a couple of games I decided to go get a drink from the bar. I collected the few coins I had earned from the game and made my way to the bar. I looked around the place to see who all was here. Almost all the surrounding boroughs were here. I had just ordered a beer when I saw Scab. He was the leader of Queens and was one of Spot's many enemies. I took a sip of my drink and looked back over at Scab, only to see that he was staring right back at me. He winked at me with a smirk on his face and I just rolled my eyes and turned around and headed back to the table. Just as I did I ran into Glare, the girl that Spot had brought in. I just mumbled sorry, knowing that if I said anything else it would start something. I was walking away when I heard "That's right your sorry _bitch_."

Turning around slowly I shoved my drink into some body's hands and clenched my fists. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me." She said glaring at me with dark eyes. _I see where she gets her name._ I thought as I licked my lips. I took a step towards her and she did the same. She rested her hands on her hips and I could tell she wasn't going to back down. "You gonna do anything about it?" I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. I could see Scab and his boys making their way towards us. _She must belong to them._

"You bet I am bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just Spitfire, Match and Gun. **

**_Chapter 2_**

My fist collided with Glare's jaw and her head snapped back. She glared at me for a second before lunging at me, taking me to the ground. She only got one good punch in, which was one my cheek, before someone pulled us apart. One of Scab's boys was holding onto Glare's arm but she quickly ripped her body away from him and placed her hands on hips and scowled. Match had a death grip on me and wouldn't let go. I had to tell him several times that I wouldn't do anything if he let me go. He finally did release me and when he did I lunged back at Glare. But I was stopped by Mac who had caught me by wrist.

"Spits stop!" She yelled. "Let me do it!" She yelled, but Bullets caught her before she could get anywhere.

Scab stepped in the middle of the circle, that had been formed during the fight, challenging one of us to do something. There was no way I was going to take him on. Scabs was like the darker version of Spot. He had dark blue eyes that matched his even darker hair. He towered at about 6 feet and super intimidating. Every time I had seen him he had a pissed look on his face. Personally I thought he was a lot scarier than Spot, though not to many people are scared of their brothers.

"Awww, look, its Queen's liddl' princess, come to save der _bitch_." Match spat.

"You betta' shut it!" One of the boys behind Scab threatened though I saw him take a step back when Spot appeared from behind me. He had his cane out and was standing tall.

"You need to keep your _trash _in check Conlon." Scabs said looking past Spot and at me.

"Maybe you should worry about ya own newsies." It was clear that Spot wasn't in the mood for a fight because he was already backing down.

"Why don't ya go back to where ya belong," Cappy piped in. "In da sewer!" _Oh someone has been in Manhattan too long_.

"Shut the f-" Scab tried to say but was cut off by Mac.

"Hey! Watch ya mouth jerk face! That's my friend ya talking to!"

"Who do theses shrimps belong to?!" Scab asked clearly getting frustrated. Bullets put his arm around Mac and raised his eyebrow challenging Scab. "Oh. So your Brooklyn scum." Scab said with disgust.

"Leave 'em alone Scab. They ain't got nothing to do with this." Spot said stepping up to Scab.

"Yeah and for your information, we're from Manhattan," Cappy said correcting Scab's statement with a roll of her eyes.

"Get her out of here." Scab growled slowly. Diamond came up to Cappy and lead her away from the fight. Once she was out of sight Scab turned his attention back to Spot.

"Now what were-"

"Go back to the party Scab. This is over." Without waiting for a reply Spot turned around starting walking back to the table. The rest of us followed suit.

"Like hell it is." Scabs said taking him by the shoulder and spinning him around so that he was facing him. Right as he did Spot pulled his arm and punched him square in the jaw and then in his stomach making him stumble back into the boys behind him.

Scabs got back up and got ready to fight, but then he looked around and saw that most of the Brooklyn newsies had there slingshots out ready to fight for there leader. So he just put his hands down in defeat and turned slowly around to leave. His boys followed him and we did the same with Spot.

I decided that I didn't want to deal with my brother so I went to go find Diamond and Cappy. When I did I find them they were with Mac and Jack Kelly. Jack had Mac by the shoulders and looked like he was talking to her sternly.

"Do ya hear what I'm saying?!" Jack said making Mac look him in the eye.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," Mac said shrugging his large hands off her shoulders. "Its just I don't understand why I have to stay out of it?"

"Because I'm ya olda brudder and ya leader so ya do as I say." He said sternly. _Heard that a million times before._

"Whateva," Mac replied grabbing Cappy's arm pulling off in a different direction. Jack sighed heavily and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Dat goil has got one heck of a mouth on her." Jack said pulling his cowboy hat onto his head. "Gunna get her into a whole lota trouble later on."

"Don't worry she's only thirteen." Sarah piped in from behind Jack. She placed a delicate hand on Jack's shoulder trying to make him feel better. Stepping away from the couple Diamond and me made our way to a table that was filled with people from Brooklyn and Manhattan.

"I can't **stand **her." Diamond said with gritted teeth. I just nodded my head agreeing with her.

We both sat down at the table and Diamond got her self dealt into the game of poker. I wasn't in the mood to play so I stole Blink's drink instead and downed it. Blink was clearly disappointed but didn't dare say anything. He was too afraid of my brothers.

_Thinking of them, where are they?_

"Has anyone seen Spot or Bullets?" I asked loudly to everyone at the table. No one answered me so I got up from the table and went to go look for them. I walked around the whole theater twice and couldn't find them. When I finally decided to go check outside I brought Gun, one of Spot's fighters, with me. There was no way I was going out there by myself and find Scab and his boys. Gun and I checked the front first thinking maybe they were just out having a smoke but didn't find them there. So we tried the back entrance, which was connected to an alley way. They were out there, but they weren't alone.

Spot and Bullets were talking to Scab and about four of his boys.

I started to wak up to my brothers to go see what was going on and this obviously spoked them all making them turn around to see who was advancing towards them. As Spot turned around to look at me Scab took he chnace attack him. Scab rammed his body into Spot's making him hit the wall. Spot's head hit the brick wall when Scab hit him in the nose. I could tell Scab packed one hell of a punch because I could hear Spot's nose creak loudly.

Gun and I ran over to help but were stopped by Scab's boys. If Queens was known for one thing it would definitely have to be their fighters. I put up a fight for a while but my hundred and ten pound body was of no match to the large burly boy that now had me in his grip. I looked over at Gun and he was holding his own unlike Bullets who looked like he was going down soon.

My attention went back to my older brother who now had the upper hand. He had Scab on the ground and was throwing several punches at his face. Spot was just about to finish it off by pulling his cane out to hit the other boy's head. Just as he was about to bring the cane down the familiar sound of a shriller whistle was heard.

"Its da bulls!" Someone yelled. Spot reluctantly jumped off Scab and watched him and his boys scramble off down the alley way. The whistle was getting closer.

"Dis ain't over!" Scab yelled as he took off. Spot just shook his head and walked to the door that lead back into the theater. He nodded over to Bullets who was having trouble walking and told Gun to go help him out.

-----


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just Spitfire and Match and the plot. **

_Chapter 4_

After the fight and the party ended we decided that we should stay in Manhattan, since it was too long of a walk home and we wouldn't get back until at least morning.

I had never stayed thenight in Manhattan before, because as I had said before my brother didn't let me do a lot of things and sleeping in a different borough was one of those things. I never understood why I couldn't. I mean it would make sense that I would be able to stay in one of Brooklyn biggest allie's territory.

When we got closer to the lodging house the boy went in and the girls went down the street to the girl's lodging house. It was strange to me that the girls had a whole other lodging house for them selves. In Brooklyn there was only two other girls that lived there, Gwen and Match's little sister, Devil.

Devil was, well a devil. Because she was only 6, she got every thing she wanted. She very sweet, when ever she around her brother. They tried to make her stay in Manhattan once, since she was so young and they didn't want her to get hurt in Brooklyn, but it didn't last an hour. The moment Match stepped foot out of her sight she screamed her lungs out and wouldn't stop until he came back for her.

Gwen is my only girl friend in Brooklyn. The boys were fine to joke around with but I didn't want to tell them what was on my mind when I was having problems. She has always listened to what I had to say.

The lodging house was a decent sized one floor building. There was a total of 6 rooms, there was the owner's room that was connected to her office where she keep the files of all the girls who had stayed there; the main hall, it was the place where the girls spent their free time and talked; the bunk room; the sickroom; and the washroom. I followed the girls into the bunk room where they showed me the bed I would be sleeping in that night. I undressed from the clothes I had worn to the party and slipped into a night gown that Diamond had let me borrow. I wasn't quite tired yet so I went to go check and see if any of the other girls where still awake.

On a bed that was close to the window was a group of girls talking in hushed voices. Trying not to wake anyone who already gone to sleep.

"We're having girl talk." Mac said to me when she noticed I was standing near. She patted the stop next to her and motioned for me to sit down. I just laugh and did as I was told. Diamond, Gwen, and Mask were all sitting on one bunk while me, Cappy and Mac all sat on the other. Even though I was older than the Cappy and Mac I always seemed to end up with them, but I didn't mind though, because they always made me laugh.

"So Spits who was that boy dat you was with when you came here today?" Mask asked curiously.

"Dat was Match!" Gwen blurted out as quietly as she could in her sweet English accent before I could answer. "He's Spot's second in command."

"Spot made 'im come wid me 'cause it was gettin' dark when I wanted to leave." I said rolling my eyes.

"So do you'se like 'im?" Diamond questioned scooting to the edge of the bed like a child.

"Oh yea," Mac said jumping in. "She's had a crush on 'im forever."

"Okay I think everyone is asking ME these questions!" I said trying to keep my voice down. "Plus how do you even know that?"

"It pays to be dating the 2nd most powerful person in Brooklyn." She sighed dreamily.

Oh you're evil." Gwen whispered.

"Dat's sooo cute." Mask giggled.

"So do ya think he'll ask ya ta be his goil?" Cappy questioned.

"Ha yeah and I'm a millionaire." Mac said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I didn't think I was _that_ unappealing." I said with slight offence in my voice.

"We'se both know that you're brudders are de most protectives guys out there." Mac said knowingly.

"Spot would kill them if he ever found out. It does not matter if they are good friends." Gwen added.

"Oh dat so romantic, jist like a book I read once," Cappy said happily. "But no one died...." She finished sadly.

It was almost time for them to get in there respected beds when Cappy asked Diamond the question they all been wondering. "Diamond? Why is it dat Brooklyn and Queens hate each other?" Diamond seemed to know every story since was the oldest out them, and she was closest Spot.

"Well," Diamond said crossing her legs Indian style. "Spot told me that before he was leada, when he was only 9, and Spits was 8 and Bullets was 5. This was when Spit and Bullets still lived with there mum and da." She added in. "That there was dis was leada in Brooklyn and his name was Fist and one over in Queens who name was Bull. So ya see Bull was powa hungry and he wanted to take ova Brooklyn. So the two went to war. It was most likely the bloodiest war eva to happen. It was close to the end of it all when Fist and Bull went at it. I don't know if anyone else knew about it but Bull pulled a knife on Fist and gutted him. Of course he didn't win Brooklyn 'cause the Brookes killed him too. So to make it long story short," She said smirking. "Brooklyn have always hated Queens, they both saying that they killed their leada."

"Whoa dat beats my books by a mile!" Cappy said her mouth hanging wide open.

"Okay, okay I told ya your story, now off to bed!" Diamond said, her leader mode kicking in.

I quietly tip-toed back to bed and slid under the thin sheet. As I closed my eyes and thought about the night events and I realized that they could be a lot more worse than they seemed. If Diamond had her story completely right than the fight that had gone down tonight was going to lead to a lot more trouble for Brooklyn.

------

A/N; So how did you like it?? I know it was kind of boring but I just wanted to get in some history stuff : )

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**I would love some more reviews. **

Mac and Cappy walked happily down the Brooklyn Bridge the next week. They had been told by one of the boys that Spot had left Bullets in charge because he had some "business" to finish up in another brought. So while Spot had some girl in his bed the two of them were going to make havoc upon Brooklyn.

"We're going ta Brooklyn! We're going ta Brooklyn! We're going ta Brooklyn!" Mac sang as she skipped.

"I love dat song!" Cappy giggled as she sang along, dancing and doing cart wheels. People looked at them strangely as they passed. Giving them shakes of disapproval and sticking up their noses. When they finally arrived, Cappy stopped and took in a deep breath of air, let it out and then jumped on a crate. Mac turned around and looked at her wondering what she was doing.

"Ah sweet, sweet Brooklyn, so cold hearted and non fun," She smiled. "But that's okay! Because we are here to help!" She yelled. No one even stopped to look at her. Jumping down she leaned over at Mac. "They're going to need **a lot**of work." Cappy whispered into her ear before trotting off towards the lodging house. Mac just burst into fit of laughter and tried to keep up with her friend. Not looking where she was going she ran straight into Cappy's back who was standing in the entrance of an alley way.

"Cappywhat are ya-" But was only cut off by Cappy's hand going over her mouth.

"Ew gross Mac did you just lick my hand?!" Cappy asked with wide eyes as Mac nodding her head with triumph.

"Keep ya hands to ya self and maybe it won't happen." She smirked. Wiping her hand on her pants Cappy glared back at her friend. "So why did ya stop?"

"Well I would tell ya but you won't shut ya trap." Rolling her eyes Mac closed her mouth and look at her friend closely. "Now, I stopped because I heard something in there." Cappy said pointing into the alley.

"I was probably just a stray or something." Mac said annoyed pulling on her friend's sleeve trying to get her to leave. "Can we go now? I at least wana to see Bullets before da end of the century!"

"No, no, no, it was something else. It sounding like someone was crying." Cappy said not moving. Rolling her eyes, Mac, walked into the alley way.

"Fine lets go see what it is, but, if it is some stray you're buying me dinna'." Mac said as Cappy walked beside her.

"Yeah sure, but I know it ain't, so it's okay." Cappy smirked as they walked further. "Hey wait, ya hear dat?!" Cappy asked, stopping Mac by the arm. Sure enough was the faint sound of someone or thing crying.

"Yeah I do..." Mac said confused.

"Ha! Told ya!" Cappy smirked. "Listen, it's coming from over there." She said pointing to the stacked crates. Running over to them the two girls pushed the crates out of the way. There sitting on the ground was a small girl with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her brown hair flowed far past her shoulders; her dark blue eyes shimmered with tears. She wore dark brown pants and a white shirt with a gray vest, on her neck hung a ruby rose with sliver thorns that looked like it cost more than a pretty penny. Bending down Cappy looked at her strangely and asked. "What are ya doin' back here?"

"Cappy! Don't be so rude! Da goil's crying for gosh sakes!" Mac said pulling her friend back. "I'm Mac and dat goil over there is Cappy if ya don't already know."

"Thorn," She said giving Mac a weak smile.

"So what are ya doing back here cryin'?" Cappy questioned from behind Mac's shoulder.

"Cappy!"

"What? I just wanna know!"

"Yeah but she don't-"

"No, no it's okay." Thorn said taking in a deep breath. "My….my family…..they are…I have no place to go." She said before tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Well aren't you glad we found you because we were just heading over to da Brooklyn lodging house, and they could take ya in!" Cappy smiled.

"What?!" Mac exploded. "Um Cappy could I talk to ya ova here?" She said pulling on her sleeve.

"What is it?" Cappy asked confused once they were out of eat shot.

"I don't think dat your plan is very thought out here. I'm mean Spot don't really take a likin to taking in goils. And with him not here I doubt Bullets will want to do anything about it with the rift between Queens and all. Everyone is on their toes and stuff."

"What? What do you mean he don't like taking in goil?! He won't mind! I mean what about Spits, Gwen, and Devil? Dere goils!"

"Yeah but they're different! Spits is well Spot's little sister and Gwen is one of Spit's best friends and awesome fighter and Devil is Match's little sister." Mac explained.

"Well me and Spot go wayyyy back, he'll listen to me. Come on just bring her and I'll deal with Spot." She smiled.

"Fine but if you get in trouble don't come crying to me." Cappy just rolled her eyes and walked over to help Thorn up.

"How come you all of a sudden you care if we get in trouble?" Cappy questioned as trio traveled down the road.

"I don't. I just don't like getting a lecture from his highness." Mac said rolling her eyes. "And don't even talk to be about acting different. Miss I'm all of a sudden trusting everyone."

"What? Can I not be nice?!" Cappy argued.

_Thorn's POV's_

I watched as the two girls bicker back and forth forgetting I was even here. But it didn't matter I didn't feel like talking. I had better things to think about than the two overly active girls in front of her.

_Gosh would they ever stop fighting!_ Thorn thought as they walked on. Looking the two girls she saw they looked nothing a like. Cappy didn't even look like she reached 5 feet. Her hair was cut up to her chin and was wearing a tan cabby hat that shaded over her freckles. Mac had golden-brown hair that reached her shoulders and looked a few inches taller than Cappy. Much like their looks their clothes differed as well. Mac wore a blue skirt and a cream colored blouse and Cappy wore tan colored pants with a blue button up shirt. It seemed that while they fought Cappy was more quirky, and Mac was very sarcastic. She could see why they were friends, the two of them were way too energetic.

We stopped abruptly in front of an old run down building. The words _Brooklyn Lodging House_ were written over the doors.

"This is it!" Cappy smiled. "Home, sweet home! Well not our home, we live in Manhattan but we come here **a lot**." She pulled me inside and lead me up the stairs not giving me any time to look around.

"Bullets!" Mac yelled standing in the middle of the hall way. "Bulllllleeeetttsss!"

"Bullets we got a present for ya!" Cappy smiled as a boy who looked to be about 5'7 shuffled out of the bunk room rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Well if it ain't da prince of Brooklyn himself." Mac smirked reaching up to kiss the boy's cheek. _Must be her boyfriend._

"Ain't you supposed to be selling?" Cappy asked.

"Haven't ya heard? I'm daprince of Brooklyn I finished way before any of those bummers got done. So I came back and fell asleep." He smirked.

"Ew don't do dat ya look like ya brudder." Mac said as she stifled a laugh Bullet's face fall in defeat.

"Who is ya new friend?" Bullets questioned nodding his head at me.

"Ya new present." Mac said pushing me quickly in front of her boyfriend. Bullets looked down at me with a raised and eyebrow. I just stared back at him unmoved. "Her name is Thorn."

"What do ya want me ta do with her?"

"Let her stay." Cappy said lwith a roll of her eyes .

"I can't make dat kinda decision with out Spot here."

"What is he like God or something?! Course ya can!" Cappy joked.

"Hey ya Spot." Was all that came out of Bullets mouth. Whirling around the two girls came face to face Spot. A squeak escaped Mac's mouth and ran behind her boyfriend. Cappy just backed up as Spot stepped forward.

"Hey Spot." Cappy said nervously.

"Do I know ya?" Spot questioned.

"We meet once....or twice." She said smiling nervously trying to find a way out.

"We go wayyy back she says." Mac mocked from Bullet's side. Feeling more confident she turned to Spot.

"Listen, Spot, we found dis goil and she really needs a place to stay." Spot looked down at her with cold eyes making Bullets put a protective arm around his girl. Then he turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow like Bullets had once been doing.

"What's ya name?" Was all that came out of his mouth. His steal blue eyes stared down at mine as though he was trying to make me break down.

"Thorn." I stated simply staring back into his eyes. "I'm fifteen."

"Where ya from?"

"Umm well...umm Manhattan." I said giving a weak smile.

"What are ya doing here then?" He asked coldly. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at the ground. Maybe sympathy would win him over. Mac and Cappy looked up at Spot with pleading eyes.

"She can stay, but talk to Spits before ya doing anything else." He said walking away to his room. "And don't ya dare bother me while I sleep."

"Sir yes sir!" Cappy yelled running down the stairs with as I followed behind as well.

"I'm guessing ya date didn't go to well." Mac smirked but Bullets quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her away before Spot could do anything.

"It's okay Mac keep on licking my hand, I kinda like it." He smirked as they walked out to the docks.

**The next chapter will be coming soon if i get any reviews, i am working on it as we speak!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: So here is another chapter! I hope you like it. The next one will be up soon if you review: ) **

**If you don't rememberwhat happen last time pretty much to sum it up Spot and Scab (queen's leader) got into a fight and now there is war loaming in the air. **

_Chapter 6 _

Spitfire sat lazily on the stack crates watching the boys jump and splash around in the river. It had been extremly humid for that spring day, so most of the boys had come back after selling and went to the dock instead of going to find something to eat. As she watched the boys show off their flips into the water she heard the sound of the girl's loud voices. Rolling her eyes she pulled her hat over eyes thinking it was just some girls flirting with the boys. Spitfire was glad that she was back in Brooklyn again. The day after the party Spot had decided to stay in Manhattan for a few more days. She didn't mind the city for a good party or show, but she had never stayed there to sell before. She felt more in charge back in Brooklyn.

"Let me through ya bummers!" a voice yelled interrupting her thoughts. Confused Spitfire got up from her spot and went to see what the commotion was all about.

_Mac's POV_

Who did these boys think they were? Telling me where I can and can not go! Well I would show them a thing or two about messing with me. Where was Bullets when you need him? He was walking beside me and then just disappeared.

"Where do ya think your goin'?" One of the muscular boys asked.

"Where do _we_ think we're going?! Where _we're _goin' ain't none of ya business!" Cappy yelled at them.

"Well I'm makin' it my business." The boy growled.

"Who da ya think you are?" I spit. "You definitely ain't da leader around here!"

"I be asking ya the same question." The other boy said. "Walking around like ya own the place." I growled and took a step, challenging him. The boy towered over my short frame but I didn't care. I hope that Thorn wasn't too scared, but she probably just stood there with the same unemotional look.

"What's goin' on ova here?" A voice demanded.

"It ain't nothing Spits." The muscular one said not even turning to face her.

"Spits!" Cappy yelled jumping up and waving her hand to be seen.

"Cappy? Mac? What are you doing here?" Spitfire asked us happily pushing the boys out the way.

"Dat seems to be da question of da day." I smirked looking at the two behind her. At this she spun back around to the boys and glared at them.

"Why didn't ya let dem through?" She demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"We didn't think -" One of the boys tried but was cut off by Spitfire.

"Well maybe you should. I'm sure dat Spot would love to hear that you'se was messin' Jack Kelly's little sister or Bullet's goil for dat matter." Spitfire glared.

"Hey! What about me? I want to be known too!" Cappy all but yelled.

"Oh yeah, and my friend." She rolled her eyes. "Now get lost!" She yelled. The boys nodded their head and did as they were told. "Ya just got ta let dem know who's boss." She smirked.

"Ya act more and more like ya older brudder every day." Cappy said walking past Spits. I just smiled and followed behind Spits to the crates.

_Normal POV_

Spitfire went back to her usual spot on the crates. Taking her hat off she ran her hand through her wavy blonde hair. Standing back up she started messing with the key that hung from her neck and looked over at her friends. "So what are ya two doin' here?" She smiled.

"We… umm… meet this goil on the way here and she needs a place to stay and we thought that maybe…she could stay here?" Cappy asked a little hesitated. Spits didn't like many girls because she thought most of them hadn't worked an honest day in their lives. She didn't want weak girls coming into Brooklyn and wreaking it's reputation.

"Well I'm going to have to meet her first if I'm going to allow her to stay." Spits said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh she right here." Mac said turning around to grab Thorn but only came face to nothing but air. Spitfire raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't seem dat she wants to stay so badly if she's not even here."

"I'm sure she just got lost." Mac laughed nervously as looking around the docks.

"Yeah well when you find her come tell me." Spitfire said walking away.

"Spits!" Cappy complained. "Help us look at least."

"Hmmm." Spits thought tapping her chin as she looked down at her torn shoes. "Do you guys know where this goil is from?" She asked looking back up at the two girls.

Cappy and Mac looked at each other for a second before Cappy answered. "We don't know."

"Okay well what happen to her family?"

"We didn't ask."

"Has she ever worked before?"

"Um well that was never brought up in the conversation."

"Do you guys even know what her name is?!"

"Yes! Yes we do know that one! It's Thorn." Mac said with triumpth in her voice.

"So what you guys are telling me is that you know next to nothing about her besides the fact that she needs a place to stay and that her name is Thorn. Gimme one reason I should let her stay?"

"I uhh – hey look there she is!" Cappy said happily pointing. Thorn's back was to them as she talked to two newsies. She threw her head back laughing at something one of the boys had said and then playfully pushed him.

"Hey ain't dat your man Match? Oh wait I mean ya lover." Mac smirked. Cappy looked at her best friend with wide eyes and elbowed her in the sided.

"Ow." Mac complained as she rubbed her side. "What was dat for?"

"So can she stay?" Cappy asked completely ignoring her friend. Spitfire looked between Thorn and Cappy as she thought it over.

"I guess," She said slowly. "But if she steps out of line once she outta here! I already don't like her as it is."

"Great! I told ya Mac, my plans always work." Cappy said with a smug look on her face. "Thorn! Come over here!" Thorn said her goodbyes to the boys and walked quickly over to the group. "Thorn dis is Spitfire, ya new leader, well one of ya leaders." Spitfire just nodded her head at Thorn and gave her a small smile.

"Nice ta meet ya I'm shore." Thorn smirked back. Raising an eyebrow at her Spits turned to Cappy.

"Could ya go find Gwen and tell her to show our new _friend_ around. You go with her too Mac."

"Ya shore." She said pulling Thorn along. Spitfire watched the three of them leave the docks.

--------

"I don't like her." Spitfire stated.

"Who?" Bullets asked confused.

"Da new goil."

"Why not? She seemed fine to me." Match said not looking up from his cards.

"Yeah dat's only 'cause she was flirtin' with ya." Spits said throwing in a coin to the pile. "She just don't seem trust worthy ta me."

"Whatever Spits ya just making things up in ya head." Bullets replied throwing in a coin as well.

"Bullets is right." Spot said looking down at his cards. "Ya do dat with any girl dat seems a threat to ya."

"Shut up Spot ya only like her cause ya think she's a looker." Spits smirked. "And she ain't a threat ta me." She growled.

"Watch what you say _little _sister." Spot growled glaring at her. "Ya might find ya self sleeping outside."

"Can we _please _get on wid da game?" Bullets asked, rolling his eyes at his older siblings.

--------

Thorn reached the top of the stairs and walked quietly into the girl's bunkroom. She had over heard her new leaders slip out information while playing a game of poker, that she was positive her brother would love to hear. Looking around the room she only saw the little girl she had meet earlier sleeping. Devil was her name, she thought as she crept over to the window. Sliding it open she climbed out onto the fire escape. Thorn slid down the stairs with ease and walked out to the streets. Turning left she walked down multiple streets and alley ways. Upon reaching her destination she came in contact with a tall figure.

"Ya late," Growled a female voice.

"Ya well it ain't easy getting from Brooklyn to here." Thorn spit back.

"So what is like?" The girl questioned Thorn.

"Glare, ya don't know how badly I want ya to be there with me." Thorn complained. "I can't stand dem!"

"I would love ta help ya but with me getting caught with Spot and all, I ain't exactly on ya brudder good side and he don't want me leaving." Glare grumbled.

"So how is Scab anyways?"

"Wanting badly to take down Brooklyn."

"Well do I got something for ya." Thorn said a smirk forming on her face.


End file.
